


locked away - colors

by naomidrug



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomidrug/pseuds/naomidrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt suffered from mental illness for years and Thomas thought it was gone long ago- until he saw the fresh scars on Newt's forearm. And it was just one of Newt's secrets; he seemed to have a way too many those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. white (lies)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first english fanfiction, so I would appreciate your opinion. :) this is not my mother tongue, so sorry for the mistakes... :P anyway, hope you enjoy. (and sorry if it is really bad haha)  
> also, the other title of the fanfiction is _colors_

  
CHAPTER 1. - WHITE LIES 

Newt rushed into the classroom; his hair was a total mess. He pretty much looked like someone, who has just woke up and didn't even have the time to normally dress up. 

"I’m really sorry, I just couldn’t get up… ugh, I mean the traffic…" Thomas couldn’t help, but burst out laughing. The teacher turned to him and gave him a cold look, which made Thomas shut up. 

"Sit down, Newton."

Newt didn’t hesitate, he barrelled to his seat next to Thomas as fast as he could. 

"So the traffic-" whispered Thomas, while Newt tried to fix his hair and get his books out of his bag. 

"You know I’m terrible at lying, don’t blame me!" Newt placed his Chemistry book on the desk and took a deep breath. Thomas started smiling even more now, and he showed his History book to Newt. 

"It’s not Chemistry." 

’Whatever!’ murmured Newt aggressively and started the search for his History supplies. ’Where’s Minho anyway?’ 

"If you two finished talking, maybe we could go on with the lesson." 

They didn’t even realize that everyone’s been sitting in silence since Newt's arrived and most of their classmates were staring at them. 

"Uhm, yeah, sure. Sorry, Mr Walker."

The teacher’s eyebrows raised, but at the end he decided to ignore them. 

"One more word and I will need to ask for your booklets."

Thomas nodded and when the teacher turned his back at him, he rolled his eyes. 

"Awful," he said in a low voice, so only Newt could hear it, "I hate him. Anyway, Minho is on practice… again. And I guess he won’t even come to the exhibition today." 

"I’m not surprised, he doesn’t care about Art anymore," replied Newt and he started coping the things written on the board. 

It was only one second, Newt rolled up his loose-fitting blue T-Shirt’s sleeves and fresh scars revealed on his forearm. He immediately realized what he did and looked up to check if somebody saw him. Thomas was staring at him, with every second passing sadness grew bigger in his eyes. 

"Newt…" he gasped, but Newt interrupted him. 

"Look, don’t even start it. I know, and I don’t care about what you want to say," Newt turned away from Thomas, but he didn’t continue writing. He fell in his thoughts and Thomas didn’t say anything until the end of the lesson. He let Newt take his time and think. 

Long minutes later the bell rang and Thomas finally tore his eyes from Newt. He knew that he had mental illness and that he cut himself some time ago, but he never thought that he was still doing it. But those ugly, deep and bloody scars made him think otherwise. 

Newt suddenly rose from his chair and he rushed out of the classroom with his books and notebooks in his hands. Thomas had no chance to catch up with him, hundreds of students filled the corridors in a second and the dirty blond haired boy disappeared in the crowd. Thomas cried his name a few times, but Newt either didn’t care about it or didn’t hear it. 

He decided to leave Newt alone for a little while, but he was sure that he won’t let him get away with this. He needed to know what was going on with his best friend. 

 

***

 

"Hey, Thomas!" Minho stopped next to Thomas’ locker and he ran his hand through his hair. He was smiling, until the moment he spotted the sad look in his friend’s eyes. "What’s up with you?" he asked in a worried tone of voice. 

"It’s nothing," Thomas answered and forced a smile onto his face. He didn’t want to tell it to Minho until he didn’t have a talk with Newt. He was not a fan of betraying someone in a way like this. Although Minho had all the rights to know about it, Thomas was not the person whose role was to tell him about it. He needed Newt’s permission to do that. 

"Umm… is it about a girl?" he guessed, but Thomas just shook his head and grinned at him. "Than a boy?" 

"It’s nothing, Minho! I’m completely fine!" Minho looked at him unbelievingly, but at the end he just nodded and started talking right away. 

"So at practice there’s this girl I told you about," he said in a low dreamy voice. "I asked her out today… and you won’t guess what happened!"

"She said yes?" Thomas rolled his eyes, of course that poor girl said yes, everybody was into Minho. Tall, handsome, Asian guy with big muscles and great grades. 

"Yes! Her name is Harriet, and man, she is so cool! She plays football so well, and..." Minho kept talking until they reached the dining-room, where he suddenly stopped speaking. 

"What is it?" asked Thomas. 

"That is Harriet, next to the table in the right corner." 

"Oh, she looks good," marked Thomas, but he wasn’t really paying attention.

His eyes had alighted on a blonde haired boy. Newt was sitting at a table all alone, he was eating the kind of sandwich he always brought to school. Minho and Thomas offered him the half of their lunches everytime, but he refused it and kept on eating those ugly looking – most probably also distasteful – sandwiches. 

Newt glanced up at him after a few seconds, and he shyly waved at them. Thomas returned the wave and he even gave a little smile to his friend. Newt could see on him that he didn’t tell anything to Minho and he was really grateful for it. He wanted to share it with them, just not today. And he was not happy about how it turned out, he was just not ready to have this talk. But the sooner, the better he thought and he put his thoughts together. 

When his friends finally got their food from the cafeteria, he was kind of willing to share his problems with them. The dinning-room was really crowded, but nobody sat too close to him, so he decided to tell them here. 

Thomas took his seat next to him, just like Minho. He took a deep breath, and started talking. 

"Okay, guys, I have to tell you something" - Thomas bit his lips, Minho looked up with his mouth already full of spaghetti - "so, you both know I have some problems… mostly in my head,’ he started laughing awkwardly, then continued, "I feel and think things I should not" - Minho and Thomas nodded, their faces were slowly turning white - "and I know you deserve the truth about it. You know… I feel even worse nowadays. I’m in over my head in this, and I can’t control any of it. School sucks… just look at my grades. And I didn’t even mention my parents, they don’t really care. They told me not to worry, pain will go away. I’m not taking my medicines anymore, why should I anyway? My mom said that I mustn’t go to psychiatrist, so I don’t. And I guess it is not helping. I started cutting again, and my dad drinks more and more everyday. I’m losing this fight." 

Silence. None of them said anything, tears were running down on Newt’s face, even though he tried everything to hold them back. He sniffed, while his friends were staring at him quietly. 

"Newt…"

"Don’t, Minho!’ Newt cried out and got to his feet. A few heads turned at them, but they had better things to do then listening to some strangers’ drama. ‘I don’t want your pity, I’m… I’m not fine, okay? Just… give me time," he ran out of the room, leaving blank space in Thomas and Minho’s heart. 

 

***

 

Thomas has been laying on his bed since he arrived home. He was holding his phone, waiting for a call from Newt. But he didn’t rang him, and Thomas has already made way too much theories about how Newt could have died in these few hours. 

He closed his eyes and sighed. His room’s windows were open, sharp wind came into the room and made Thomas shiver. But he didn’t mind, he loved chilly weather. The sky was faint blue, but the sun was slowly going down, painting everything into a dark orange shade.

When his phone finally started buzzing Minho’s picture appeared on the screen, and that made Thomas kind of sad. He was really expecting Newt’s call and he was hoping that everything was perfectly okay with him. He didn’t call him, because he didn’t feel like that it was the right thing to do. He asked for time, they had to give it to him.

"Hey, Clunk!" Minho said, trying to sound happy. 

"Hey. Have you heard of…" Thomas didn’t have to finish the sentence, they both knew what he was talking about.

"No. Have you?"

"No." 

And they just didn’t know how to continue the conversation. Their chests were full of sadness and worry. 

"I want to visit him," murmured Thomas after a few long seconds. 

"Me too. But you know what his parents think about us," replied Minho with despite in his voice. 

"I don’t care." 

"Me neither. Meet you at the cemetery in fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah, later then." 

And Thomas hang up the call. He felt excitement; he quickly got out of bed and dressed up. Finally he was able to do something that maybe could help on their friend. _Maybe._

 

***

 

Minho and Thomas were walking side by side in the dark, the streetlamps were shining like stars. They couldn’t see the moon, it hid behind clouds, but its silver light shone on the top of the houses and trees. 

They just walked past the cemetery, they left behind its melancholic atmosphere and they were trying to act like nothing could go wrong with the visiting. They planned in their head what they would say to Newt, but at the end nothing turned out as good as spontaneity. They concentrated on other things, the smell of the approaching rain, the sound of the distant thunder. 

But that ten minutes walk seemed too long, at the end of it, they couldn’t think about anything else, but Newt. 

They were standing in front of his house; more likely a cottage. It’s roof was a way too low, Thomas couldn’t imagine how could it seem so big just a few years ago. When Newt’s father was normal, when his mother didn’t overdoes the drugs given by her own psychiatrist. But it was ages ago, too long ago, Thomas couldn’t recall those years; or he just did not want to. It was gone, he didn’t want to sorrow about it. 

"Man, it seems like it wasn’t even us, who ran around this house," said Minho after a few minutes of quiet peace. 

"Yeah. Let’s go, talk to him," Thomas went closer and knocked on the door. He didn’t hear anything, nobody walked to the door, nobody shouted for someone to open it up. So they waited on the doorstep. But minutes passed and still, nothing happened. Thomas knocked again, harsher this time, and he even cried out for Newt. But nobody answered, just like the last time. 

"Come on, Newt! We need to talk!" shouted Minho and he hit the door too. 

"I think they are not home." 

Thomas stepped to the closest window and looked into the living-room. The furniture were there where they were ten years ago, the books were on the same spot as always. But everything was covered with dust. Even the floor. Thomas couldn’t imagine that if somebody walked on those it would have so much dirt on it. 

"I think nobody lives here," said Thomas emotionless. He couldn’t believe Newt hid such things from them! It seemed like nobody has been around that building since months. 

"I will kill Newt." 

Minho looked really angry, he got his phone out of his pocket and dialed Newt. He put it on speaker right away. After it rang for a while Newt’s recorded voice answered the call: Hi, Clunk, Newt’s here. Leave a message, love you. Oh, and Thomas stop leaving empty voicemails. 

"Listen to me, Newt, we are standing in front of your house, and oh, what a surprise, nobody lives here! Or at least it was a surprise for us. Where the hell are you? Look, we need to talk," Said Minho. 

"Don’t do anything stupid, okay?" continued Thomas in a worried voice, and after that Minho hang up the call.


	2. red (love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, so here we go. I hope u will like it:) btw i want to upload the halloween chapter on the 31th, i guess that would make sense :D it wouldn't have that halloween feeling if i posted it on next thursday :P

CHAPTER 2. – RED LOVE

Newt was walking past the cemetery, when his phone started ringing. He didn’t even check it, he knew it was either Minho or Thomas, and he didn’t want to talk with them. He has already cried his eyes out, even though he hated it. He hated the feeling of the salty tears running down on his cheeks, but most of the times he just couldn’t help it, his emotions took over.

He heard the sound of a new voicemail. He felt curiosity, but in the end he didn’t get his phone of his pocket. The air quietly rushed out of his lungs, and he closed his eyes. He stopped walking and he relied on a column. It was the entrance of the cemetery, _Blackwale’s Cemetery_ was written on the column with big black letters. The cold and hard stone behind his back and the thought of lying under the ground in there, while night birds sing, and the white stars shine on his grave made him shiver. It would only take one, deep and long cut, or a quick jump and a long fall. Wouldn’t be that bad. 

"Isaac James Newton!" Minho’s voice broke the peaceful silence, and he opened his eyes quickly and searched for the source of the sound, hoping maybe he won’t find it. But he did; an angry Minho was running straight to him, and Thomas followed him. 

He was aware of that if they were there they probably went to his old house too. He bit his lips; he definitely didn’t mean to tell them everything like this. 

"Where the hell have you been? Oh, and the most important question, where the hell have you been living in the past ten years?" Minho’s face was red because of anger, but Thomas put his hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down. 

"Newt, we need to know," said Thomas finally, and stepped closer to Newt. 

Newt gasped softly and tried to say something, but normal sentences weren’t coming out his mouth, just meaningless words.

"I’m… We… I… Tommy…" Newt looked lost, his eyes were searching for help and he found it in Thomas. Thomas pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. 

"No problem, okay?" he said, and let Newt freely cry on his shoulder. His tears made Thomas’ coat wet, but he didn’t mind. 

Minho was standing there, looking a bit less angry, and more worried. 

"Okay, sweet-lovers, how about we go somewhere, before we freeze to death?" Minho asked, with a tiny smile on his face. Newt and Thomas pulled away and they nodded to each other, Thomas held Newt's gaze. "How about our place? My parents are out, it is totally safe right now." 

"Fine for me," replied Thomas. Newt didn’t say anything, so they considered it as a consent.

***

They were in Minho’s room, a big sack of crisps was placed on the carpet and a few bottles of Sprite were on the bed.

Newt was laying on the ground with Thomas, Minho was sitting on the bed and he was eating a sandwich. They didn’t really talk, sometimes they said something, but not a word dropped about important things. Until Newt finally opened his mouth:

"We don’t live there anymore." 

Minho held back a sarcastic answer, he was aware of that it wasn’t the right time to make jokes. 

"We moved to my grandparent’s flat. It is far, in the suburb, and also, it is really small. I usually walk to the cemetery, I rather stay there than in that crowded flat," Newt sighed and gave a resigned look to Thomas, "anyway, it is not that bad. Father doesn’t bring his friends there, grandma doesn’t let him. I just… I didn’t tell you about it, because I didn’t feel like it. It is an even crappier place than the previous one, I didn’t want you to worry about me." 

"I’m sorry, Newt. You can stay here for a few days if you want," offered Minho, but Newt just shook his head. 

"No need. But thank you, Minho." 

"If you would like to stay at us-" 

"No, Tommy, I’m fine there," Newt smiled at his friends. 

And silence fell on them again. It was heavy and uncomfortable, and Thomas didn’t even realize when his fingers found Newt’s and in the next moment they clasped hands. It felt good, too good to be true; Newt’s hand was warm and comfortable. It made all the doubts go away for long moments. 

"So, guys, are we going to the Halloween party?" asked Minho, and nobody replied at first; it was so strange to talk about a celebration like this, after what they have just spoke about. 

"Yes, totally," said Newt, and Thomas started laughing. 

After a few seconds all three of them were laughing and it all felt just right, just like when they were little kids.

***

Thomas walked Newt home; they didn’t talk to each other on the way.

Newt really lived in the suburb, it was more than an hour walk from Minho’s house. Three block of flats stood on the edge of the city, they were all pretty bad looking, especially the one, where Newt lived. It stung from urine, a few men were smoking right next to the entrance, and they were checking Newt and Thomas out like they were two pieces of meat. 

"Well, here we are," said Newt with a faint smile. 

"Newt, I can call my mom, she can pick us up and you can sleep at us," Thomas got his phone out of his pocket, but Newt stopped him before he could have dialed anyone. He grabbed Thomas’ arm and shook his head. 

"I don’t need your bloody help, Tommy, okay?" he asked in a low voice, "I can’t just go and live somewhere else, this is my home, they are my bloody family and this is all fine. Or at least, I can handle the shit." 

"Okay," murmured Thomas and stepped back. Newt let him go, and turned his back. 

"Bye, Tommy."

"Bye, Newt."

***

It was almost midnight when Thomas arrived home, and his parents weren’t especially happy about it.

"Thomas, where have you been? You can’t just hang out until dawn in school time." An angry look appeared on Thomas’s father’s face. 

"I’m sorry, dad. We learned with Minho and Newt, this biology test will be harder than we thought." Explained Thomas – _lied, actually_ -, and he just realized how tired he was. He yawned and took his coat off. 

"Yeah… sure, a test," said his mom in a sarcastic tone. 

"Mom, we really did learn!" answered Thomas, and walked past his parents to reach the stairs. 

"Don’t turn your back at us, when we are talking to you!"

Thomas had a strong urge to scream his and Newt’s problems in their face, but he held back the words. 

"Sorry, mom, but I’m really tired. Can we delay this talk?"

"Fine, but you are not getting away with it. You should have called at least!" his dad shook his head resigned. 

"Sorry, dad," Thomas said in a rush; a second later he locked his door and fell on his bed. 

Newt was in trouble, really big trouble and Thomas needed to help on him. But he couldn’t tell it to his parents, of course he couldn’t, they would have told it to someone, most probably the school’s principal. And he would have tore Newt’s family apart. For a moment Thomas wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad option, but he knew that Newt wouldn’t have wanted to be put in an orphanage. So he had to keep his mouth shut. 

On the other hand he felt something strange, he shouldn’t have felt for Newt. It started when he hugged Newt. He felt his warm tears and he held him when he was falling apart. And it was good, way more than good, comfortable. 

Thomas took a deep breath; he couldn’t possibly have been falling in love with his best friend, or at least he hoped he was not. 

His phones buzzed, it was a message from Minho. 

_‘Is he K? How does his place look like?’_

_‘He is fine, but the place is bad af.’_

_‘Did u meet his parents?’_

_‘No, glad I didn’t.’_

_‘We have to do something.’_

_‘Yeah.’_

And Minho didn’t reply, Thomas thought maybe he fell asleep or he was just too busy figuring out what to do with Newt. Or both.

***

The last day before the Halloween party turned out how nobody expected it would. First Newt, Thomas and Minho went to school, then they walked to Thomas’ house. They decided to sleep at his place the night before the celebration, so they could keep a pre- Halloween at first.

Thomas’ parents were in Europe, and they were coming back next week, so the boys had the whole weekend. 

"Man, I love being here!" Minho jumped on the couch and reached out for the remote control. "How about we watch horror movies?"

"How about we eat something first?" asked Newt and opened the fridge. 

"I’m up for that too!" shouted Minho and started searching for a good TV program. 

Thomas just got out three plates of the cupboards and watched Newt searching for cheese and Minho cursing at the TV. 

"I think we should download the Crimson Peak, it seems like a cool movie," said Thomas at the end, and showed Newt where are the stuffs, he needed for the sandwiches. 

"Okay, fine for me. Newt?" 

"Cool, I love Tom Hiddleston," replied Newt. 

"Where’s your laptop, Thomas?" Minho rose from the couch, and his eyes were already searching for Thomas’ laptop. 

"It’s in my bedroom, on my desk. You will find it right away," Minho nodded and rushed upstairs. 

After a few seconds of silence Thomas started speaking. 

"Are you alright, Newt? I mean we haven’t talked about it since I have walked you home, and I’m kind of worried. So if anything is wrong… I want you to know, you can tell me – _us_ – anything, anytime," Thomas was speaking so fast, Newt was barely able to understand what he was trying to say. 

"Tommy, don’t worry that much, don’t even think about it, it doesn’t worth it. I will tell you, if something turns really bad," said Newt with a little grin; for Thomas it was that kind smile that always comforted him, even though he was really depressed. 

"Okay. But if anything, really, _anything-_ "

"It’s all fine, really. Just… don’t keep talking about it. I’m trying to forget it for these bloody days," Newt cut Thomas off. 

They stopped talking when Minho came down the stairs with the laptop in his hands, not even paying attention to where he steps; he almost fell over a sofa.

"It will be downloaded in twenty minutes, until that we can prepare the dinner."

***

It was 01:28 am, Minho and Thomas were sleeping and Newt was watching the fourth episode of Scream, the TV series. Thomas laid his head in Newt’s lap, while Minho laid his on Newt’s shoulder.

It was 01:29 am, when Thomas started moving, and suddenly reached out for Newt’s hand. 

It was 01:30 am, when Thomas woke up and looked straight into Newt’s eyes. His eyes were still full of slowly disappearing dreams, when he sat up and kissed Newt. 

It was 01:31 am, when Newt kissed back, while he was trying to not to wake up Minho. 

It was 01:32 am, when Thomas placed his head back to Newt’s lap and fell asleep again. 

Newt wasn’t even sure what happened, it still seemed blurry, Thomas’ warm lips on his, Thomas’ touch on his hips and arms, and then… he just stopped it. Newt wasn’t even sure anymore if it really happened. 

He ran his hands through Thomas’ hair and it felt so real, so amazing, he started laughing, loudly at first, then quietly.


	3. silver (light)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, i forgot to post this yesterday, i just realized it *laughs awkwardly* anywwaayyz, here's the halloween chapter, hope u enjoy^^

CHAPTER 3. – SILVER LIGHT

Thomas and Minho were sleeping next to each other on the couch, Newt was in the kitchen, he was trying to stop himself from thinking about bad things and he was about to prevent a panic attack, when Thomas finally woke up. He almost fell off the divan, he had to hold on the table so his forehead didn’t meet with the table. 

“Good Morning!” said Newt a bit happier, and he turned around to greet Thomas. 

“Ugh, Mornin’,” replied Thomas and yawned. He went straight to the fridge and didn’t even realize that Newt was about to hug him and maybe even more. 

“Tommy-“

Minho cut him off; he fell of the couch and hit his head right into the table, fortune didn’t save him like it did with Thomas. 

“What the… who put this here?!” Minho was trying to stand up, while Newt was staring at Thomas’ back, waiting for a sign, anything that could explain what happened in the night. 

“Are you alright, Minho?” asked Thomas, Newt could hear on his voice that he was smiling. And Newt just didn’t know what to do. _Ask him about it or just forget it or act like nothing happened but do it again?_

“Yeah, Clunk, I just fucking kissed with this table and yeah, lost a few teeth, but I’m great,” answered Minho and sat on the sofa next to the couch, “What are we eating?” he asked a moment later, and Thomas burst out laughing. 

“Cereal or eggs, whatever you want, my dear friend.”

“Eggs, I need some real food after this terrible accident.” 

Minho and Thomas were pretty much ignoring Newt and he wasn’t sure if it felt good or bad in that moment. Most probably he wouldn’t have been able to say anything, but on the other hand it annoyed him that his friend could just forget about him so quickly. 

He didn’t even have the time to blink another after this thought when Thomas finally turned to him and gave him a little grin. 

“And you, Newt? How about eggs?”

“Fine for me,” replied Newt, and he knew that his voice was too low and weak, he thought that Thomas will start worrying again, but he just nodded. 

Now the kiss was just a blurry memory, Newt realized that he has to forget about it, if Tommy doesn’t want to talk about it or repeat it or anything with it. It was just a kiss, nothing important for him. Newt bit his lips, and went to Thomas to help him with the breakfast. 

 

***

 

It was midnight when Harriet opened the door for them and kissed Minho right away. 

“Hey guys,” she said after the small make out they just did with Minho on the doorstep. “I’m Harriet!”

“Thomas,” he awkwardly waved at her, but Harriet didn’t seem to mind, so he just kept smiling. 

“And you are…” Harriet said after long moments, when Newt just wasn’t capable of opening his mouth. He couldn’t really talk since the morning, he mostly replied with yes or no, sometimes maybe. 

“Newt, he is Newt,” introduced him Minho eventually, and he gave a worried look to Thomas. Newt cheeks turned red, does he look like he is blind?! 

“Isaac, Isaac actually,” said Newt and he smiled at Harriet. 

“Nice to meet you, Isaac and Tommy!”

 _Tommy? Bloody Tommy?!_ Newt was definitely turning really angry, he felt his blood rushing through his veins like crazy, he felt like he could beat the shit out of anyone. Especially this bitc-

“Newt, everything’s okay?” Thomas asked and clasped their hands. Is he doing this on purpose? _Is he trying to drive him even crazier?_ His touch burned his skin down, although he made him calm down. 

“I’m fine, it’s just… nothing, actually, you know, just simple insanity,” said Newt and started laughing, but he just couldn’t keep it up, after a few seconds he felt sadness and just stopped laughing. Minho and Harriet have already left so only the two of them were standing on the doorstep, totally looking like a couple. The cold wind already messed their hair up, fake blood was running down on Thomas’ forehead; Newt was sure he was the only one who didn’t even try to “dress up” as someone. He found himself enough scary, he didn’t need make-up or plastic knives in his head. 

“You know, I have already frozen to the door, how about we go inside?” asked Thomas, he was smiling and that made Newt even more comfortable. Or uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure what feelings surrounded him when Thomas was near to him. 

“Okay.”

The house was big, actually extremely large; when they stepped into the living-room they weren’t sure if they were not in a real club. At least forty people were dancing there, lights were flashing and the music was so loud Newt and Thomas couldn’t even hear their own thoughts. 

A skeleton was kissing a witch in the corner, a Joker and Harley were dancing in the middle of the room, Thomas and Newt could see everyone, but Minho and Harriet. 

“I guess Minho and Har are already in the middle of the action, if you get what I mean,” shouted Thomas and tried to pull Newt onto the dancing floor, but the boy didn’t let him. He shook his head and pulled his hand out of Thomas’, “What? You don’t want to dance with me?” smiled Thomas. 

“Not really, I mean…”

“Oh, come on, Newt, I won’t let anything happen to you, okay? You said you want to forget about every shit, this is a great time to do that!” 

"I don't know..." 

"C'mon! It' be so cool, I know you like danc-" 

“Okay, just shut up!” he cried out and went after Thomas. 

It was all hazy again, green, blue and red flashes colored Thomas’ skin, he was covered with sweat and Newt could feel how hot his body was when they touched each other while dancing. And then he pulled Thomas even closer; their forehead touched, and then their nose did, eventually he could feel Thomas’ lips on his. But they didn’t kiss, Newt didn’t even know if he wanted it at all. He didn’t want Thomas to refuse him again after this…

Before he could have done anything, Thomas kissed him. Softly, his lips were moving so slow, Newt couldn’t help but kissed him back much more passionately. And Thomas didn’t seem to mind, he got up the rhythm, and in the next moment his hands were under Newt’s T-shirt. Newt wanted him to touch him everywhere, he really did, but also, he wanted to stop him; he pulled away, he was trying to catch his breath, just like Thomas. 

“I don’t want you to ignore me again,” said Newt at the end. “I don’t want a bloody relationship like that.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Newt?” asked Thomas and relied his forehead on Newt’s. They were still dancing, just much slower. 

Newt opened his mouth to answer him, but his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He couldn’t hear the ringtone, but he was pretty sure it is his dad. 

He pulled away from Thomas, he has just realized how bad he felt; the lights made the whole room shake, he had a headache, and it was a way too hot there for him. He felt dizzy, he turned to the door, and tried to get through the people. They looked at him, but their face seemed blurry, Newt couldn’t recognize them. 

“Newt! Are you okay?” Thomas’ voice was so loud but so far in the same time, Newt had no idea where he was. He staggered to the entrance, but his hands weren’t finding the door handle. He gasped, he felt his heart beat in his throat, he couldn't understand how he was able to stand at all, not even mentioning dancing. 

He saw black points running up and down in front of his eyes, and he finally started hearing his own ringtone. It was the one he set up for his father. Newt’s heart sank, he had to pick up. He was breathing heavily, relying on the door eventually, trying to get his phone out of his pocket. 

“Newt,” cried out Thomas, when his eyes had finally alighted on his friend, “what is going on?”

Newt didn’t pay attention to him, he answered his father call.

“Finally, I thought you would never pick up! What’s this noise? Doesn’t matter, kid, you need to come home, now,” said his father right away; Newt could hear that he was drunk, his voice felt just as cold as every time, but it was heavier and more unstable. 

“Dad, I can’t now, you remember, I-“

“Kid, come home, now!” his dad cut him off, “where are you?” 

“At Harriet’s place, I told you last week that she will have this party, I…” Newt needed to catch his breath, he wasn’t able to continue the sentence. The last thing he wanted to do was to go home right now. 

“Where does she live?” 

“Near the market, opposite that small park. Why do you care?”

“I’m going to pick you up in five minutes.”

“What? Dad, no! You’re drunk-“ his dad hung up the call, cutting Newt off. 

“What’s going on?” asked Thomas.

“Nothing. Tommy, go back, have fun, I gotta go,” he said and dialed his father again. He decided to walk home, it seemed like a better choice than driving home with his drunk father. But he didn’t pick up. 

“Newt, don’t do this. Just tell me!”

“It’s not your bloody business, Thomas! Could you please leave me alone?” cried out Newt, and opened the door. He was about to turn his back at Thomas, when the boy stepped closer and grabbed his arm. Newt tried to pull away, but Thomas didn’t let go. 

“I won’t. What’s up? Something with your dad?” Newt took a deep breath and shook his head. 

“Just let me go, okay?” 

“We’ve just kissed, I can’t just let you go, you are my responsibility too, you are my friend, I don’t want to find you dead in a hole tomorrow!” murmured Thomas angrily. 

“And then? What do you think, a bloody kiss will make us married? Well, it won’t! I don’t have to tell you anything!”

A car honked; Newt didn’t have to turn around to know it was his dad. He was a way too upset to consider the possible consequences, he pulled away from Thomas, now harder, so the boy had to let him go. 

“Newt…” he said in a low voice, but Newt ignored him. He walked away, his tears were just about to fall, when he got into the car. The smell of alcohol hit him, but he didn’t care, he closed his eyes and tried to not to think about his own stupidity. He could feel Thomas staring at him. 

He didn’t know how many minutes passed when he finally opened his eyes, and a few tears ran down on his cheeks. He looked out of the window and all he saw was a road in the middle of a forest. 

“Where the bloody hell are we?” he asked in a surprised tone. His dad didn’t reply. “Dad?” Newt turned to him, but the next thing he saw was his own blood running down on the car’s dashboard and then black spots, so many of them he wasn’t even sure he is seeing anything anymore. _He fainted._


End file.
